A Very Dangerous Student
by Vercios
Summary: Razor is able to wield four weapons at the same time and is an expert in multiple forms of martial arts, making him a dangerous opponent for anyone, friend or foe, but he has a dark past he wishes he could cover up and forget but some from his past is out there and he needs to find her before its too late.
1. A Very Dangerous Student

_**CHAPTER**_** 1**

"So this is Death Weapon Miester Academy or the DWMA for short." Razor said to himself as he gazed to the impressive structure and the RIDICULOUS amount of stairs. Razor whistled, "I better start climbing before I'm late for Freshmen orientation."

**LATER THAT DAY **

Razor stood in a far corner of the classroom why the teacher named Sid was explaining the purpose of the DWMA. "OK, the DWMAs main purpose is to train Meisters and Demon weapons and to protect peace and order and, to prevent the rebirth of the Kishin." boomed Sid sounding bored as he said it, "Now that pleasantries are over with all of you find either a Miester or Weapon compatible with your wavelength." Sid said with bored expression on his face. Everyone started talking with each other to figure out weather or not they can be partners. Razor just stood where he was just looking over the sea of students, all of a sudden there was a shout,

"HEY THAT'S MY SISTER/GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BROTHER!" Razor looked towards the place were the shouts came from, seeming to be the only one to care. Then he spotted two Meisters, they looked to be about 18, three years older than Razor himself, arguing with two other weapons.

"Why the hell would I want a second Demon Weapon if that means I have to work harder!" shouted one of the Miesters, who had red hair.

"What am I going to do with a twig like you huh." spat the second Meister, who had the build of a gorilla. Razor finally got off the the wall he was leaning on and started to walk towards them.

"Hey you better take both of them or leave 'em both." Razor said to both the Gorilla and the Redhead.

"What did you just say to us, punk." said the Gorilla and shoved Razor, _hard._

"_Don't_ _touch me_" Razor said irritated by the Gorilla.

"Ooooo, what are you gonna do about about huh, run and tell your mommy." the Redhead said sarcastically. The Gorilla shoved Razor hard enough to make him take a couple steps back.

Through gritted teeth Razor repeated his statement, "Don't _touch _me again." By now they had gathered a crowd, and Sid just sat not caring. The Gorilla reached to shove Razor a third time but this time Razor grabbed his arm and twisted around his back and pushed up enough to bring it to its breaking point. "AAAGGGHH,...you...sonof-AARRGG."

"What did I just tell you?" Razor said irradiated by the Gorillas stupidity. He started to bend his arm

"AAAAARRRRGRG...OK,OK,OK..you said n-AAARRRG..not touch you again...can you let me go now?" wincing as he said every word. Razor let him go and just stood there waiting to see if they would try something but, it seemed he made his point. As he turned around the Redhead tried to kick Razor but he caught his leg and pulled his leg out from under him and the Redhead dropped to the ground and the wind was knocked out of him.

"Really, you tried to kick me while my back was turned, even though you saw what I did to your friend."Razor replied bitterly. "Not very smart of you." He turned to the two weapons that were arguing with them, they looked scared but were surprised at what he said next, "Come on you two lets go.", and he started walking towards the exit. They stared at each and one of them called out to him, "Hey, Me and her aren't related." Razor stopped and he turned to look at them both.

"What?" he said surprised "But I thought you two were."

"Just a coincidence" said the girl slightly irradiated "Both of us have a sibling and they were the ones we were trying to "save", so can we still come with you." she said. Razor sighed, "Ya all of you can come lets get a move on."

* * *

**This was a pretty short first chapter but it was fun give my story from my notebook a proper start. Please either comments either criticizing me or praising me because I'm curious read what you guys have to say. See you guys next time. **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! Soul Eater belongs to it's respective owner(s)**


	2. Getting To Know Everyone

_**Chapter**_** 2**

As they were leaving Sid stopped them and asked Razor, " Hey are sure you want to have _four _different weapons?"

"Yes, can we go now?" Razor said impatiently.

"Ya just take these." Sid passed out there class schedules and allowed them to leave the classroom.

**LATER AT RAZORS APARTMENT **

"So, what"s all your names." Razor said as he passed out water for everyone.

"I'm Kaz the older brother and this is Alx my younger brother." said Kaz, "Oh, almost forgot I'm 15 and Alx's is 14.

"My name is Cassandra and this is my younger sister Rikka and, I'm also 15 and she is 14 as well. What about you huh?"

Caught of guard by her question Razor took a second to collect himself and he finally spoke, "My name's Razor and I'm 15."

"Well look at that there's three 15 year olds here." said Kaz.

"There's nothing special about that Kaz, so get over it." Cassandra replied dryly.

"Ya there 'cus we can do all sorts of stuff with each other, raising an eyebrow, if you know what I mean."

"GROSS!" yelled both of the girls but the boy just started cracking up, even Razor with his dark and brooding personality was laughing. Alx gave his brother a high-five and then a fist bumb to congratulate his brothers joke. Cassandra on the other hand was fuming with anger at Kazs' inappropriate joke and was reaching over to smack him. _WHACK!_ "OW!, you ass what was that for!" Kaz yelled at Cassandra.

"It was for your dirty joke you said Kaz." she said his name with the long _a_ sound to insult him.

"You don't pronounce my name with the long _a _sound, it's pronounced with the short _a_ sound you idiot."

"Enough!, stop your childish bickering you two." Scolded Razor, " everyone just stared at him , "Cassandra there was no need to hit Kaz and purposely mispronounce his name and you Kaz shouldn't have made that joke in the first place and none of this would have happened." he continued still in a bad mood.

"Hey, you can't pin all this on me just because I made that joke, you laughed too, you know." Kaz replied defensively.

"Lets just drop the subject all together." said Rikka.

"Ya I agree with Rikka." added Alx.

"OK, we will." said Razor.

"Good idea Rikka." said Cassandra.

"Fine." Kaz spoke with a hint of irritation.

"OK, back to socializing, I forgot to ask you guys Where are guys from and what kind of weapons are you guys?" Razor asked trying to get on a new topic.

"Oh, well me and Kaz are from The Speirs Estate in Michigan.

"Wait, you guys are from the _THE SPEIRS ESTATE, _home of countless legendary Demon spears?" Cassandra said with utter shock in her voice and Rikka just sat wide eyed at what Alx just said, however Razor just stood there not a hint of shock or disbelief on his face. He spoke,"I figured as much." he said.

"What do you mean by that, Razor?" asked Alx

"Oh, just ignore me I'm rambling." said Razor as he went back to hid previous train of thought.

Why don't you tell us what kind of spears you guys are." interjected Rikka.

"Ya, tell us." Cassandra said suddenly interested in them.

"Were..ah..um." Alx was stammering as he spoke

Kaz said quickly, "Why don't you tell us where you guys are from huh?"

"Ya, how about it." Alx said. Both brothers laughed awkwardly as if they just dodged a bullet.

"OOOK." Cassandra said, obviously bothered by their actions."Were from House Regious, in England.

"Wait, if your from England where's your English accent?" asked Alx

Obviously, Cassandra has been asked this question before, "We can hide our accents very well as you can tell.

"But why would you want to hide your accent, doesn't it make you automatically _the _most popular person in school?"

"That is the very reason we hide, you have no idea how annoying it can be." Rikka said

"Come on it can be that bad." said Alx

"Try dealing with guys trying to hit on you all day, girls either fawning all over you or hating you, _every single_ _day_." Alx simply replied with, "Oh."

Cassandra continued, "As I was saying" she shot a glance to Alx who simply raised his hands in defeat, "Were from House Regious, in England, home of many Demon weapons wielded by the knights of old." as she finished Razor asked her what type of weapons they were and she repeated the same course of action the boys did by answering Razors question with a question of her own, "What about you Razor where are you from?" she said as bead of sweat formed on her face. Razor just stood there with a look of horror as if he just remembered something, suddenly he turned to face a wall and spoke, "I.."his voice shuddered as trying to restrain himself from crying "I..don't want to..to talk about it." he said trying to keep his tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey Razor, are you all right?" "Was it something I said?." Cassandra said with sincerity. Razor raised his hand to his eyes and let it rest there. "Razor?" she asked again and this time tried tried to get a good look at his face but he moved quickly to his room and vanished as he slammed his door closed. Everyone just stared at her then to his door.

* * *

**Jeez if it was a long chapter I apologize in advance, but how was that for a second chapter? This all started off as a random story in my notebook,well most of the first chapter and like the first part of the second but everything else I came up on the spot. Tell me what you ladies and gentlemen think. Be it praise or criticism I would greatly appreciate it so I can learn what to improve my writing and plot advancement instead of droning on something pointless like one specific thing for too long. Just don't leave or send any hate message or comment. Well I might do two more chapters tomorrow or Friday. Goodbye for now.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! Soul Eater belongs to its respective owner(s) **


	3. A Bad Encounter Gone Worse

**_CHAPTER3 _**

Everyone just stared at Cassandra then to Razors room in a stunned silence. "Hey, go see what's wrong Cassandra." said Alx.

"You should check on him and see if he's alright." Rikka added.

"OK, I will." Cassandra said, even though she was going to anyways. She was approaching his door when she heard talking, even though she didn't want to intrude on his privacy, she couldn't help herself and put her ear to his door.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" hissed Rikka. Cassandra raised a finger to her lips to tell Rikka and everyone else to stay quiet and placed her ear back on his door and listened closely.

"...Oh God, I'm so sorry Rachel, I couldn't stop her from destroying the town and killing everyone including you and I'm sorry Sarah I couldn't them from turning you into a monster." Razor sobbed before continuing, "I never noticed what they were doing to Sarah before it was to late and the worst part of it was they were our own parents who experimenting on us and I curse them for taking you from me." Razor broke down as he finished and Cassandra backed away with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God." was the only thing Cassandra said

"What did you hear?" asked Alx with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"I can't tell you." Cassandra said

"Come tell us Cassandra." this time it was Rikka asking

"I can't." Cassandra said again.

"Please can you tell us." this time it was Kaz asking which was surprising for everyone.

"For the last time I'm not gonna tell _anyone_ about what I heard." she said sternly.

"Awwww" cried Rikka. Cassandra just walked to towards a chair and sat down with a look of understanding and sympathy on her face. She now knew why he didn't want to talk about his past but, she learned this from eavesdropping and she was ashamed of herself.

Then Razors door opened with him dressed in an all black outfit consisting of a long trench coat, t-shirt, military-esc pants, combat boots, and sunglasses, obviously to cover his red-rimmed eyes, and he was walking towards the door before Kaz asked, "Where you going Razor?"

"Out." he replied stiffly and left.

**SOMEWHERE IN DEATH CITY**

"Dammit I shouldn't displayed that much weakness around them." Razor mumbled to himself bitterly as he pulled out his phone and headphones and started to listen to his music at full blast. He also found a good sized rock to kick to take his mind off about what happened back at his place. Razor suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned his head to see who it was, when he received a knock-out blow from someone and landed face first on the pavement.

"That's what you get for messing with us at school you punk!" it was the Gorilla and Red head from earlier in the day. "You know what everyone has been calling us?" spat the Red head.

"No and I don't really care." Razor said as he felt his jaw and took a glance around to see where his phone landed. His remark earned him a hard kick to the stomach.

This time the Gorilla spoke, "They've been laugh at us cus' some kid showed us up and know we can't intimidate anyone and no will partner up with us and now we're gonna beat you just to get even."

Razor still laid on the ground but he was waiting for them to make the first move, "I don't think that's such a good idea guys, I mean you saw what I can do and I'm afraid I'll end up seriously hurting you guys." Razor said with a obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Why you little." the Red head said and tried to kick Razor but, Razor caught his leg and rolled towards the left side to slam him on the pavement and rose quickly to doge the Gorillas right hook and delivered his own body blow to stun him and backed up just to make sure the one one the floor didn't try to swipe his legs out from under him while he was still on the floor.

"Do you guys never learn or do you like getting the crap beat out of you?" asked Razor as he stood in a boxing pose.

"Uhhggg" was the only think that came out of the Red Heads mouth. Then he rose groggily and sweared a few times before saying, "You bastard, you broke my nose and now I'm gonna have to do something to you to make this even." he pointed to his obvious broken nose and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switch blade, flicked it opened and held it firm and confidently, while his partner looked on wide eyed and spoke, "H-Hey man what are you doing, we were just to beat him up not try and stab him man."

"Shut it Bob, your nose isn't broken, plus this will tell not to him mess with us ever again." said the Red head and was taking a couple steps closer and spoke again, "Phil, grab that chain behind me and use it." Phil grabbed the chain, it was at least two feet long, and stood with Bob.

Dam, this is going to be a lot harder to deal with than I thought, thought Razor as he removed his coat to make fighting easier for himself, before throwing the coat he reached into it and pulled out a small throwing knife and hid it in the palm of his hand. Razor raised his arms and waited for the first strike. Bob charged and went for Razors chest but Razor was too fast and dodged him and kicked Bob in the stomach, but Razor failed to notice Phil approaching from his right side. Phil swung the chain into Razors ribs and he could here a few cracking at the impact of the chain. Razor decided to aim his throwing knife at Phils right hand to keep him from using the chain, assuming he was right-handed, and threw it.

"AAAHHHHHGGGG!" was the only thing that Razor could say. While Razor was preoccupied with aiming the knife Bob was no longer stunned and stabbed Razor in his right shoulder, driving the blade hilt deep before he was kicked in the chest and fell flat wheezing and gasping for breath.

"Shit!" hissed Razor as he glanced to his shoulder and back to Phil who was getting ready to take another swing and Razor was getting ready to throw his knife but the he realized it was on the floor lying next Bob. "Can this get any worse?" Razor mumbled as he dodged Phils swing and dove for his knife but Bob got to it first and as Razor fell towards it he managed to stab Razor a few times in the chest before being rendered unconsciousness by Razor. Phil took advantage of Razors vulnerability and slammed the knife already in him deeper, driving half the grip into him before being knocked out by a very big and heavy book.

"Quick Soul help him up!" shouted a girl. Razor turned to see who said that before he felt someone grabbing him.

"AAAAHHH!" hissed Razor as he was dragged up to his feet by a kid with white hair and red eyes wearing a yellow and black jacket and maroon pants,"Stop your going to make my wounds worse if you do that."Razor wheezed out. He swatted the kids hands away and looked for knife.  
"Hey are you alright? asked the girl.

"Just peachy, it obvious this knife in me, my cracked ribs and, multiple stab wounds don't hurt at all." Razor said sarcastically and finally found his knife, still in the clutches of Bob and pried it out of his hand.

"Sorry for asking but you should come with us we know someone who could help." the girl said, obviously annoyed with Razors previous answer but she was still concerned about his well being.

"I can take of myself." Razor said as he picked up his coat and phone, turned on his music and was about to put in his headphones before the boy with red eyes stopped him and said, "Hey, take it for me but you might want to listen to her and come with us." Razor sighed

"Fine, I'll come with you guys."

"Good choice." the boy said and patted his back an lead him towards the girl. Razor looked at her, she was wearing a long black trench coat that ended in coat tails, a red mini skirt, a pair of oversized cuffs, white gloves and she had dirty blonde hair and mint green eyes.

"Lets get a move on." she said, "Oh I'm Maka Albarn and this is Soul Eater."

"Razor." he extended his uninjured arm in greeting and Maka took it and asked "What about your last name?" Maka asked

Razor let go, "I threw my last name away along time ago, along with first name." he said firmly obviously not leaving it up for debate, "Lets get going before I bleed out.

"Oh ya lets, this way." Maka lead the way to Steins home, she was still curious about Razor but didn't ask him any more questions about his name.

* * *

**SORRY I DIDNT POST THIS YESTERDAY I WAS BUSY BUT I HOPE THE LENGTH MAKES UP FOR MY TARDYNESS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS AND GALS THINK BY LEAVING COMMENTS OR SENDING PMs. JUST DON'T LEAVE OR SEND ANY HATE COMMENTS. SEE YOU PEOPLE LATER. **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER(S)**


End file.
